The Seer's Truth
by mauree
Summary: When the golden trio meet a new friend, what will happen? What secrets is she keeping from them? How does she know their future but yet also knows to much about the past? And how does Harry actually feel about her?


Chapter 1

The stranger in black

Harry turned around before walking inside the house. He looked at the two people, possibly the only ones left, that he truly loved and trusted. He looked into the soft familiar eyes of a girl that he loved like a sister. Then turned to look at his other best friend, with the red hair.

"If you want to go in by yourself, we'll wait and give you some time." Hermione said looking Harry straight back in the eyes.

He considered her then replied, "No. Whatever is in there I can share with my two best friends."

They both smiled at him. Then at that note he turned around, took a deep breath, then put his hand on the door knob and turned it.

Inside, there was a rather large living room. Everything was hidden in at least an inch of dust. He looked around and seen something that he never expected to see. Standing next to the old fireplace, back to the door, was a person wearing a black cloak. Harry dropped his bag full of possessions and pulled his wand out of his pocket. Ron and Hermione copied this act.

The person still didn't turn around but kept facing the fireplace. Harry finally called, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

The person slowly put something down that they were holding on the small table next to them, then without saying a word turned around to face Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

They couldn't see the face of the person in black because of the hood that covered half of their face. Then out of no where a voice came, "Harry Potter?" The voice, a soft female voice came from the person standing in front of them in the black cloak.

Harry answered, "Yes, who wants to know?"

"I do." Said the girl as she slid the hood off and looked Harry straight in the face. She was a beautiful girl, about Harry's age. She had blue, almost silver colored eyes, with long wavy blonde hair. She had soft pail skin, almost a porcelain color. Her eyes looked desperate.

"Can I help you with something?" Harry asked her, still unsure what she wanted.

She looked at him for a split second before answering. "Yes, my name is Jasmine; I need you to help me with something. That is if you would."

Harry looked at her still confused then realized that his wand was still raised. He lowered it and from the corner of his eyes saw Ron and Hermione do the same thing. Her thought before answering and then asked, "What do you need my help in?"

"I need to find him. I need you to find him, I am supposed to help." She answered.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Are you talking about what I think you are talking about?" Harry asked.

She looked at him then said, "I need to find To-…I mean Voldermort."

Harry looked at her while running this through his head a few times. "Why?"

"That is my horrible secret to keep. But I promise you that I mean you no harm and want to help. I would have gone to Dumbledore but…" Her voice trailed off.

"I can't let you, I'm sorry." Harry said.

She looked at him then smiled. Then said, "You obviously don't understand." Then without saying anything else she took of the clock and laid it down on the couch. She was wearing muggle clothes and a pair of white gloves on her hands. She quickly slipped of the gloves and walked forward toward Harry. She stopped right in front of Harry and held her hand out to shake his.

He looked from her hand to her face. She was smiling but her eyes looked terrified. He then raised his hand slowly and shook her hand. Then as suddenly as he touched her hand she screamed in pain, closed her eyes and raised her other hand to her head holding it in pain.

Harry tried to take his hand back but she wouldn't release it, then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. And she released his hand then fell to the floor. He quickly bent down to see if she was okay. Her eyes were now open and she was breathing rather hard.

She looked at him and then said, "Do you see now?"

He didn't know what he was supposed to see, or know, and then he heard a gasp behind him and turned around quickly to see Hermione eyeing Jasmine. There was a silence then Hermione said, "I know what you are."

Harry wished someone would let him in on what was happening. Then looking to Ron for support on this thought he could tell by the face on Ron that he knew what was going on to.

Harry realized that no one was going to say anything any time soon so he finally said, "Can someone tell me what going on? What am I supposed to see now?"

Hermione looked at Harry then said, "It's obvious isn't it? I mean, what she is."

Still confused he asked, "Oh, no, it's not obvious to me."

"Well, it's not really what she is but what she can do. Harry she can see the future."

"So, a lot of people can see the future, what makes her so special?"

"Harry, it's not like Trelawney, who gets the occasional glimpse. She can see it whenever she wants."

"Well, not quite. Sometimes I see it even if I don't want to see it." Jasmine said while Harry helped her off of the floor. "But normally I see it when I want."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what does this have to do with Voldermort?" Harry asked.

She looked at him then sighed and said, "More than you know. But that is not the point. I had a vision, one that I didn't expect. It was about you Harry. And I need to talk to you alone if you don't mind."

Ron and Hermione took their cue and Hermione said, "Well, we'll just go find rooms and get settled. We will leave your parents room to you Harry."

Harry didn't say anything, he just looked at Jasmine, and she was so pretty, he was sure that she was a dream. He walked her over, his hand on her back for she still looked weak and sat her down on the dusty couch. "Well, I am all ears."

"Harry, I had a vision that I need to help you and your friends. And I truly need to find him; I promise that I won't get in your way if you just let me help." She said.

He looked into her eyes. She didn't even have to say anything; he could read how she felt in her eyes. He looked at her face, she couldn't be older than eighteen but yet her eyes looked like they had seen too much and knew too much.

"I can't. Look, I don't know you but I can't put you into danger like that. Do you see, I am already putting my two best friends into danger and it is killing me, I don't want anyone else to have to go through what I am going to have to go through." He said.

She smiled and something inside him started doing summersaults. He didn't know what it was about this girl but he just couldn't get enough of her. He was almost sad to see her leave, and almost wanted her to stay.

"You care for your friends a great deal, I can tell. Harry, if I am not with you, one of your friends will die, I seen it. That is all I can tell you about the vision, I would rather not say anything more." She reminded him of someone the way she talked. The way she could twist words around and the way that she seemed older than she was, but he couldn't remember who she reminded him of.

Then finally registering the words that he just heard he asked, "Are you ever wrong, do your visions ever end up wrong?"

She could hear the panic in his voice, "Only if I try and stop them." She answered.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he couldn't have his friends die, and he wouldn't be able to take it. "Fine, you can stay." The words left his mouth but he couldn't really remember saying them, "But if I tell you to do something, you do it. Okay?"

"Yes, anything you say."

"If I tell you to pack your stuff because we are leaving you do it, okay?"

"Yes."

"If I tell you to run you run, okay?"

"Yes."

"And if I tell you to…"

"I will do anything you want me to, and my first job is to clean this place up." She interrupted him.

He looked at her and got a feeling that he only had once before when he was looking at Ginny. He tried to remember his best friends little sister, the way she made him feel. But then he remembered them breaking up and he quickly put her out of his mind.

When he had snapped back into reality he had noticed that Jasmine wasn't sitting next to him on the couch anymore. She had stood up and started cleaning the place. She didn't even have to speak she just waved her wand and the dust was gone everywhere. Then with another wave of her wand anything that was knocked over or spilled or lying on the ground when it shouldn't have was picked up.

She then turned around and asked him, "Should I go look for a room then?"

Harry looked at her, mesmerized by her beauty then said, "Yah, I'll help you."

"You've never been here before have you?" She asked.

"No, this is my first time, my parents used to live here."

"I know."

"How…"

"I was a friend of Dumbeldore; he told me everything that happened, I'm sorry to hear about your loss." She looked at him, her eyes glistening with tears in them. "I mean about Sirius and Dumbeldore."

"How did you know about Sirius?"

"I am older than I look, I knew him shortly before he was arrested, he was the most fun, kind man I ever knew, it's sad that you only got to know him for such a short while. And the Sirius you knew wasn't the actual Sirius, I'm almost sure of it. Azkaban can make the happiest people mean. You would have loved the actual Sirius." She looked back at him trying not to cry. He looked so much like his father it was crazy, she wanted to tell him her secret right then and there but knew she shouldn't so she just kept on walking.

He opened a room that would be hers and set her bag down next to the bed. He didn't say anything while leaving and neither did she. She unpacked her things and looked around the room. She knew that this room would be hers for along time. She dressed down and went to bed.

Meanwhile, Harry was walking toward the room at the end of the hall, he didn't know why he knew but he did, that was his parent's room. He slowly opened the door and found that the room was in fact that. He could tell. There was pictures of Harry and themselves in their.

He lay down on the bed and knew that he was going to have a hard time staying there. He looked at the closet and found a box full of stuff in his parent's closet. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran toward it eager to find out anything he could about his parents' lives.

When Harry awoke the first picture in his mind was Jasmine. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He had just met her he didn't even know who she was or what she did or why she wanted to find Voldermort so bad.


End file.
